<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La palabra es “inadecuado”. by Betsunichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890792">La palabra es “inadecuado”.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan'>Betsunichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, r27week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo mundo llamaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi “inutil”, “no bueno”, “tonto”, “débil” y demás apelativos negativos, pero en la mente de Tsuna todas esas palabras se podrían resumir en una sola: “inadecuado”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_chaos_club</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Todo mundo llamaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi “inutil”, “no bueno”, “tonto”, “débil” y demás apelativos negativos, pero en la mente de Tsuna todas esas palabras se podrían resumir en una sola: </span>
  <b>“inadecuado</b>
  <span>”.  ¡Aquella era la palabra! Sawada Tsunayoshi era un estudiante fuera “inadecuado” con capacidades e inteligencias “inadecuadas” para su edad, un niño modales “inadecuados” y gustos “inadecuados” según sus conocidos y amigos de sus padres; “inadecuado” según las expectativas de sus profesores, un joven “inadecuado” para salir según las chicas con las que intento salir y de sexualidad “inadecuada” según la norma. Un ser inoloro en un mundo lleno de feromonas, un ser “inadecuado” que no caía en la categoría de Alpha, Omega o Beta. Tsunayoshi era un hombre muy bajo, cobarde, “delicado” -según su padre y madre- y sumiso para ser un Alpha. Quizás por eso su padre se fue a Italia cuando Tsuna tan solo tenía seis años y abandonó a su madre, porque su hijo no era el alpha que debía ser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Físicamente Tsuna era un Omega y desde que era un chiquillo los alphas más atolondrados se le confesaban. A menudo las vecinas le preguntaban a su madre por su “florecimiento”, por la fiesta de quince años que le harían cuando llegara a la edad o sobre qué “supresor” de feromonas o de “celo” utilizaba. Su madre siempre sonreía, al principio con incomodidad y luego de forma vacía, y le decía a las vecinas lo que quería oír.  Nana mentía y mentía, hasta que un día creyó su propia mentira y se convenció así misma que Tsuna era un Omega.  Y Tsuna lo permitió porque era aparentemente “inadecuado” en todo menos ser un Omega, aunque la verdad es que nació con los genitales inadecuados y las glándulas erróneas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna carecía del dulce perfume de los omegas y el potente almizcle de los alphas. Tsuna podía frotar las glándulas debajo de su barbilla o dentro del recovenco de su axila contra una superficie por más de un minuto y su olor desaparecería en menos de un minuto. Si pudiera, Tsuna hubiera elegido nacer como un Beta y vivir sin las presiones que conlleva su sexo y genéro. Ser un Beta era mejor que ser un Alpha “inadecuado” como él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi aprendió que era “inadecuado” para este mundo y todo lo que conllevaba estar vivo a la tierna edad de cinco años, cuando su padre trajo a un hombre anciano a la casa y se fue para nunca regresar. Pero no fue hasta los diez años que aprendió que era aberración de la naturaleza, “un error”, una de esas creaturas que no deben existir. Tsuna era una de esas aberraciones de la naturaleza, un ser “inadecuados” que sería juzgado por su sexualidad y todo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer pasaría a segundo plano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quizás porque sabía que nada de lo que hiciera importaba, desde niño Tsuna bajó las manos y dejó de pelear. No peleo cuando su madre le obligó a probarse vestidos para la fiesta de quince años que no quería tener, ni confesaría sus sentimientos a amiga Kyoko - la hermosa omega de la que estaba enamorado-, ni corregiría a Hibari cuando le llamaba Omega y le daba una paliza a los Alphas que querían robarle su almuerzo. Así como aceptaba ser la  porrista “más adorable aunque torpe” del equipo de béisbol a cambio de  la “amistad” de Yamamoto. Tsuna prefería un millón de veces pegar su pene con cinta adhesiva a su entrepierna, depilarse las piernas y ponerse un traje de porrista que confesarle a su primer “amigo” que era un Alpha y no el adorable Omega que pensaba que era. Tampoco discutió con Ryohei, su segundo amigo y auto denominado “hermano mayor”, cuando le arrastró al club de boxeo con el pretexto de enseñarle defensa personal para protegerse de los alphas que lo acosaban. Tsuna sabía que debía aprender defensa personal, todo los alphas debían aprender un tipo de combate para proteger su territorio, pero no estaba convencido de que tuviera un “club de fans” o algún tipo de pretendiente como Kyoko, Hana y Ryohei creían.  ¿Quién podía fijarse en un Alpha “inadecuado” como él? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces las chicas le invitaban a pijamadas, pues es socialmente aceptable que un hombre Omega atienda a tales eventos, pero Tsuna era un caballero -aunque su madre intentará educarlo como una dama- y nunca se aprovecharía de la confusión de Kyoko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A veces Tsuna no sabía si era afortunado o no. Todos a su alrededor eran unos idiotas incapaces de ver los “signos” de que era un Alpha. Un Alpha inadecuado, pero alpha a final de cuentas. Pero a pesar de que sus amigos eran unos idiotas, se sentía menos “inadecuado” a su lado. E incluso, a veces, se sentía adecuado cuando pasaba tiempo con sus preciosos amigos. Y, a veces, era agradable ser secuestrado por Hibari y acurrucarse con él.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna pensó que estaba condenado a vivir como un Omega hasta que un bebé llamado Reborn llegó a su vida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=============================================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se despertó sobre un camastros en la enfermería de la escuela. El joven alpha estaba cubierto de moretones, los brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por vendas, y todo el cuerpo le dolía. Tsuna no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que sus piernas y brazos habían sufrido quemaduras de primer y segundo grado gracias a su pelea con Gokudera. Tsuna giró ligeramente su cabeza para poder ver mejor al grupo que discutía acaloradamente al otro lado de la cortina. Gokudera, el chico que fue transferido esa mañana a la clase de Tsuna y que parecía odiarlo sin ninguna buena razón, se disculpaba con una voz ahogada por las lágrimas y sus feromonas gritaban angustia. Shaman, ese médico pervertido que llegó a la enfermería un poco después que Reborn, gruñía y maldecía en voz baja mientras sus feromonas transmitían ansiedad. Y Reborn, ese extraño infante que a veces olía como un bebe y otras veces como un alpha adulto, estaba enfadado . Aunque Tsuna era un Alpha “inadecuado” y rara vez podía interpretar adecuadamente lo que Reborn sentía o leerlo como lo hacía con los demás, sabía que el pequeño Alpha estaba preocupado por él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna suspiró pesadamente y se reprendió a si mismo. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se lanzó sobre Gokudera para protegerlo de sus propios explosivos? ¿Por qué no consideró los sentimientos del pequeño alpha? ¿y sus amigos? Seguramente Yamamoto y Ryohei estarían preocupados por él, ni que decir de Kyoko y Hana. Por más “inadecuado” que Tsuna sea como un ser humano, él era un alpha y no había cosa que odiara más que hacer sufrir a aquellos que apreciaba.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con dificultad se incorporó y recorrió la cortina. Del otro lado le esperaba Gokudera con la cara congestionada por el llanto, Shamal rodeando el cuerpo del joven y un Reborn con una cara de poker. El pequeño grupo miró a Tsuna con diferentes grados de sorpresa: Gokudera tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras Shamal tenía una ceja arqueada y Reborn estaba inmutable. Aunque sus feromonas dejaban entrever que estaba “contento” con verle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Veo que ya estas despierto, Tsuna.- Le saludo Reborn con su particular sonrisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Décimo, usted, por mi culpa. ¡Lo lamento! - Gokudera gimió y se arrojó a los pies de Tsuna. - ¡Este Omega es indigno de estar en su presencia!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna se estremeció. El cambio de actitud del joven era chocante y desconcertante. Tsuna arrugó la nariz, Gokudera apestaba a Omega afligido. No había aroma que Tsuna detestara más que el de un Omega en apuros. Ahora Tsuna recordaba porque había dejado de huir de Gokudera y se había lanzado en su rescate. A pesar de ser un alpha “inadecuado”, Tsuna nunca abandona a un Omega en apuros. Y así como Tsuna había terminado en un duelo contra Mochida-sempai para proteger a su adorada Kyoko del acoso, Tsuna se había lanzado al rescate de Gokudera sin medir consecuencias. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Gokudera-kun, basta- Tsuna suplicó. Gokudera levantó su vista y  miró con ojos llorosos a Tsuna. Su expresión de angustia era como un golpe en el estómago para Tsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Por favor, Décimo, perdóneme. Yo…-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Basta, no llores más.- Tsuna dijo serio, elevando su voz sobre los chillidos de Hayato. El Omega abrió los ojos en sorpresa y su cuerpo dejó escapar más feromonas de angustia. Con mucho cuidado Tsuna dio un paso hacia atrás y se inclinó para tomar las manos de asustado Gokudera, y con una sonrisa en los labios lo ayudó a ponerse de pie -. No tienes porque disculparte. No hiciste nada malo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna acercó su rostro al de Gokudera y ambos se vieron a los ojos. - Lo que pasó es mi culpa, Gokudera-kun. Ahora me doy cuenta que al evitar la confrontación y decir que no quería ser el esposo del futuro jefe de la familia Vongola herí tu orgullo como mafioso y te obligue a usar una técnica peligrosa. -Tsuna hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos brevemente antes de volver a abrirlos, mostrando un par de ojos caramelo con tonos anaranjados y su voz se volvió tersa como terciopelo.- Si hubiera peleado contra ti como un hombre, </span>
  <b>como tu igual,</b>
  <span> en lugar de huir de la batalla esto no hubiera pasado. Pero...- Tsuna se relamió los labios y tímidamente bajo la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con unas pestañas oscuras y tupidas. El cuerpo del castaño despidio un aroma semejante al de un café americano cortado en una fría y lluviosa mañana de marzo. El Omega tragó saliva sin querer y sintió sus piernas debilitarse antes las siguientes palabras del pequeño alpha: - Pero no puedo pelear contra ti, simplemente no puedo hacerte daño a ti y a ningún Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Décimo-, Gokudera dijo en una aspiración involuntaria, su voz  denotando incredulidad y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna desvío brevemente su mirada hacia Reborn y Shamal antes de proseguir. Seguramente el orgulloso Omega se sentía ofendido por su confesión y le odiaría aún más por lo que iba a decir. Tsuna volvió sus ojos a Gokudera, que le miraba con una expresión extraña-. Y disculpa el atrevimiento, pero creo que eres más mucho más que una cara bonita o tu sexo, no deberías limitarte a ser el novio de un mafioso cuando puedes ser mucho más.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gokudera aspiró con fuerza y la habitación se llenó con un silencio incómodo. Tsuna tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, esperando un golpe de Gokudera. Tsuna sabía que esperar un golpe o cualquier tipo de represalia física, no por nada las feromonas de Reborn bailaban de alegría mientras las de Shamal mostraban incredulidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Oh! ¡Décimo!.- Gokudera chilló antes de atrapar las pequeñas mano del alpha y besarlas-. ¡Le seguiré por siempre! ¡Seré su más fiel seguidor! ¡Desde ahora hasta mi muerte seré su mano derecha!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Tsuna regresaron a la normalidad y el delicioso aroma que despedía desapareció de un momento a otro. Tsuna arrugó la nariz cuando Gokudera le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Gokudera olía bien como todo los omegas pero ahora apestaba a Omega féliz, un hedor semejante al de una pastelería llena de bizcochos recién horneados. Un aroma gustado por muchos alphas pero que para Tsuna, como un alpha “inadecuado”, le producía desagrado. Tsuna odiaba el aroma de un Omega en desgracia, pero el aroma dulce de un omega eufórico no era tampoco su predilecto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Eh? Espera-. Tsuna separó gentilmente a Gokudera de su cuerpo.- ¿A qué te refieres con Décimo? ¿Qué no el Décimo es Xaxus?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Oh, hasta que te has dado cuenta, Dame-Tsuna!-, Rebor dijo con tono burlón, pegando un brinco y aterrizando con gracia en la cabeza de Tsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Qué está pasando? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Pasa que eres un Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Y?- Tsuna sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió su mirada. De nuevo se sentía un ser “inadecuado” al ser recordado de su condición. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Cualquier Alpha descendiente del primer jefe de la familia puede convertirse en el siguiente jefe de la familia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Eh?- Tsuna balbuceó, sintiendo pánico lentamente invadiendo su cuerpo. ¡No podía ser! Reborn no podía insinuar lo que estaba pensando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Xanxus aún no es nombrado décimo, aun tienes una oportunidad-. Gokudera dijo animado, cerrando su puño y elevando a la altura de la cara. Los ojos del Omega brillaban con una emoción que Tsuna no recordaba ver ahí y nuevamente el cuarto se llenó de un olor dulce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn saltó de la cabeza de Tsuna a la de Gokudera y miró al castaño con una intensidad inusitada hasta el momento. -Tsuna, originalmente vine a entrenar para convertirte en el futuro esposo de Xanxus por petición del noveno jefe de Vongola. Pero ahora que sabemos que eres un Alpha y que tus padres estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo sobre sexo, voy a entrenarte para convertirte en el siguiente jefe de la familia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna palideció y sintió náuseas. Ya era malo imaginar a esa bestia de Alpha violando su ano en la noche de bodas, y quizás el resto de su vida, pero era aún peor imaginarse a esa misma bestia matandolo por el título de jefe de la mafia. No malinterpreten a Tsuna, él está en contra de formar parte de la mafia de cualquier manera pero al menos si era el esposo de Xaxus tenía la garantía de llegar a los treinta años de edad. Por el contrario, si era su oponente tenía una garantía del cien por ciento de terminar con un balazo en la cabeza. Lo sabía porque desde el día en que Reborn llegó a su vida, el bebé no ha hecho otra que hablarle de lo brutal que es su futuro esposo y entrenarlo para poder sobrevivir a las flamas de Xaxus.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Me estás escuchando?- Shamal preguntó malhumorado, picando la frente de Tsuna en varias ocasiones. Parecia que el pequeño alpha iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que le haces al Décimo!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Dame-Tsuna, ¡despierta!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Hiiie - Tsuna chilló cuando una bala rozó su mejilla y se estremeció de terror ante las feromonas Reborn. Tsuna instintivamente se encogió y escondió su cuello, mirando con cierto recelo al bebé, mientras que Gokudera mostró su cuello y Shaman ni se inmuto.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Quizás no eres un caso perdido como pensé-,  Shamal sonrió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna se mostró incómodo y confundido ante la reacción de Shamal. Era como si su “inadecuada” reacción le causará alegría cuando por lo general los adultos le regañaban por esconder su cuello en lugar de mostrar su cuello en señal de sumisión.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Sabía que esa no era la respuesta de un Omega- Reborn dijo con un tono de triunfo, orgulloso haber deducido el secreto de Tsuna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde el comienzo Reborn había observado el comportamiento poco común de su alumno. El pequeño “Omega” carecía de las feromonas caracteristicas de “su sexo” y de algunos habitos como el anidar o incluso de prepararse para el celo, mientras que tenia uno que otro comportamiento esperado de un Alpha en su adolecencia. Por ejemplo, cuando se batió en duelo para proteger a su amiga Omega. Es por ello que Reborn mandó a llamar a Gokudera, un hombre Omega de una edad parecida a la de su alumno y con la particularidad de ser educado como un Alpha por Shamal. Si bien Reborn esperaba descubrir la naturaleza de su alumno durante la pelea por el título del  “futuro esposo de Xaxus”, no esperaba que su alumno arriesgará su integridad física para proteger a un Omega en apuros al que apenas conocía. Tsuna había mostrado uno de los instintos más básicos de un Alpha, proteger a los omegas y niños a su alrededor de todo peligro. Instinto que Xanxus con frecuencia ignoraba. Luego del desmayo de Tsuna, Shamal tuvo la oportunidad de atender las heridas al pequeño alpha y hacerle un examen médico detallado. Los resultados eran por demás interesantes aunque también preocupantes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=======================================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sería hasta años después, cuando la maldición del arcoiris se rompiera y Tsuna fuera el heredero de la familia, que Reborn admitiría que desde el inicio quiso al pequeño alpha para sí y busco todas las maneras de romper el compromiso entre Tsuna y Xanxus. Incluso si eso significaba destronar al hijo del noveno y llevar al poder a un civil .</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La palabra es “inesperado”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>primera cita</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>=======================================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La aparición de Gokudera trajo muchos cambios positivos en la vida de Tsuna. Por ejemplo, Tsuna conoció por primera vez en su vida a alguien capaz de aceptar su verdadero yo en su totalidad y que entendía el sufrimiento de negarse así mismo. Gokudera era un Omega que actuaba y vestía como un Alpha mientras Tsuna era un Alpha que aparentaba ser un Omega, ambos eran  individuos “inadecuados” según los estándares de la sociedad y fueron forzados por las circunstancias a adoptar un género que no les correspondía. Tsuna se sentía menos “inadecuado” cuando estaba al lado de Gokudera y pronto, ante la sorpresa de todos, los dos se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Y no podía ser para menos luego de que Gokudera le explicará a detalle y con una detallada presentación de powerpoint que ellos no eran “</span>
  <b>raros</b>
  <span>” o “</span>
  <b>errores de la naturaleza</b>
  <span>” u otro apelativo negativo que Tsuna hubiera recibido en su infancia. Ellos eran “trangenero”, individuos nacidos con un sexo determinado pero que actuaban, vestian, sentían y tenian caracteristicas físicas, psicologicas y sociales de un individuo de otro genero contrario. Gokudera era un fiel creyente de que ellos eran “</span>
  <b>particularidades</b>
  <span>” de la naturaleza, una palabra bonita para referirse a un error, y tenía un montón de creencias absurdas que Tsuna no compartía pero respetaba. ¿Quién diría que el inteligente Gokudera creía en Ovnis y fantasmas?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otro cambio positivo que trajo la llegada de Gokudera y Reborn en la vida de Tsuna fue un aumento de la confianza. Ahora el pequeño Alpha era capaz de desnudarse frente al espejo y admirar su reflejo como otros adolescentes de su edad. Tsuna se sentía contento de encontrar músculos en donde antes había grasa, huesos y flacidez, de encontrar cicatrices sobre un cuerpo mínimamente atlético y masculino en donde antes había un cuerpo limpio delicado y flacucho libre de cicatrices de cualquier tipo. Esta confianza no tardó en trasladarse al ámbito escolar, y con la interferencia de Reborn, Tsuna no tardó en recibir su primera paliza por parte del temido prefecto de la secundaria Namimori. Tsuna y Gokudera no negaran que la experiencia fue dolorosa e innecesaria -según Tsuna-, pero los moretones y heridas en sus cuerpos les enorgullecieron. Por primera vez en su vida Tsuna se armó de valor y se negó a servir como almohada para Hibari, mientras Gokudera se alegraba de haber tenido una pelea seria contra un Alpha. Ambos habían dado un paso en la dirección correcta, y no fueron los únicos, desde ese día Hibari aprendió sobre la igualdad de género y no tardó en disciplinar alphas, betas y omegas por igual. Tsuna pensaba que era un paso en el sentido equivocado mientras Hana y Gokudera creían que era un gran avance en el movimiento Omegista local. Omegistas, Tsuna y Kyoko no los entendían, ¿de qué servía ser un omega si no podían librarse de las palizas de Hibari?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El siguiente cambio que Reborn forzó en Tsuna fue el abandonar el club femenino de boxeo para incorporarse a un régimen de entrenamiento espartano que rayaba en lo absurdo y atentaba contra la integridad física del entrenado. Tsuna no se sorprendió cuando Gokudera se unió al entrenamiento al día siguiente, aunque no supo si reír o llorar cuando un atolondrado Ryohei se les unió en sus “trotes extremos” de cada mañana.  Tsuna no sabe qué estaba pensando Reborn cuando decidió admitir a Ryohei, un civil inocente, en sus entrenamientos de mafia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El tercer y último cambio en la vida de Tsuna fue cuando Rebor y Gokudera le animaron a dejar de ser el porrista personal de Yamamoto. Reborn le punto a la cabeza con un arma mientras que Gokudera le dio apoyo moral y estuvo a su lado cuando le confesó a su “amigo” Yamamoto que ya no estaba dispuesto a vestirse de porrista, incluso si eso significaba que debían dejar de ser amigos.  El alpha por supuesto se lo tomó a mal y no dudo en decir palabras hirientes que calaron hondo en el corazón de Tsuna, pero la confrontación no pasó a mayores gracias a la oportuna intervención de Gokudera y la renuencia de Yamamoto a pelear con un Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y fue precisamente este cambio lo que llevó a Yamamoto a pararse al borde de la asotea y del suicidio...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡No es su culpa, Décimo!- gritó Gokudera a su lado, mientras ambos jóvenes subían las escaleras a toda velocidad rumbo a la azotea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Pero él... - Tsuna gimoteo, sintiendo sus ojos arder por las lágrimas y los pulmones por el esfuerzo. Tsuna se negaba a creer que su alegre y carismático amigo podía caer en el suicidio, si tan solo él...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-No llores, Dame-tsuna- Reborn le diría entre gruñidos luego de darle un patada en la cabeza. El pequeño alpha caería de bruces contra las escaleras mientras Gokudera se haría un lado por mero instinto. Tsuna se incorporó torpemente y miró con recelo al bebé mientras se acariciaba el golpe. -¡Esto no es tu culpa!- dijo una vez más Reborn, inundando el estrecho lugar con las asfixiantes feromonas de un alpha adulto molesto. Tsuna se estremeció mientras Gokudera se arrojó al suelo y mostró su cuello. Era difícil respirar. -¡No eres tan importante!-, Reborn dijo con un tono ácido y una mirada peligrosa, - Aunque te siguieras prestandote a su juego, tarde o temprano Yamamoto se hubiera desmoronado por la presión.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna hizo una mueca de dolor y aceptó las palabras de Reborn como verdaderas. Después de todo Tsuna no era más una criatura “inadecuada”, no tenía sentido que un Alpha apuesto y atlético como Yamamoto se matara por su rechazo. Tsuna debía ser sincero consigo mismo y reconocer que lo que llevó a Yamamoto a la azotea fue un brazo roto, la derrota sufrida antes del campeonato y las exigencias absurdas del equipo de béisbol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Aun así!- Tsuna se puso de pie.- ¡Aunque no sea importante para Yamamoto!,- Tsuna cerró el puño sobre su corazón y miró al bebé con determinación a los ojos-. ¡Aun así iré al lado de mi amigo y evitaré que haga una idiotez!-. Un brillo dorado resplandeció en los ojos castaños y un aroma a tierra mojada contrarresto las feromonas de Reborn, permitiendo a Gokudera respirar de nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Décimo, tú-. Gokudera gimió, poniéndose de pie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- ¡Iré a su lado porque él es mi amigo y no voy a abandonarlo!- Tsuna gritó, y sin esperar la respuesta de Reborn o Gokudera corrió hacia la azotea con fuerzas renovadas. Gokudera no dudo en seguirlo después de mal mirar al bebé. El bebé no tardó en seguirles con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en los labios. Sólo un verdadero alpha era capaz de correr al rescate de sus amigos sin dudarlo, pero sólo un alpha valeroso y fuerte era capaz de contrarrestar las feromonas del caos de Reborn sin problemas. Nuevamente, Reborn se convenció de que Tsuna tenía potencial para convertirse en el siguiente jefe de la familia vongola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>===========================================================</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna, Gokudera y Reborn llegaron al techo al mismo tiempo. El grupo que estaba formado una cerca a dos metros de distancia de Yamamoto, se giraron hacia la puerta para ver a los recién llegados. Los alumnos en el techo confundieron las feromonas de Gokudera con la de Tsuna, para ellos era imposible que el potente y tranquilizante aroma de un alpha proviniera del hazme reir del colegio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Por favor, detente!- Tsuna gritó, terminado con todo el aire que quedaba dentro de sus pulmones. ¡Demonios!, aún no tenía la condición necesaria para subir tanta escalera.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Tsuna?- Yamamoto lo miró con incredulidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-No tienes porque hacer esto-. Tsuna camino hacia su amigo, pasando de largo el grupo de mirones con un paso seguro y una mirada determinada sobre Yamamoto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Si vienes a detenerme, no hay nada que puedas hacer- Yamamoto endureció su mirada -. tu más que nadie deberías entender mis sentimientos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿A qué te refieres?-, Tsuna hizo un mueca de confusión.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Tu más que nadie deberías entender que es lo que se siente ser un fracasado y querer morir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La cara de Tsuna palideció,y sin pensarlo dio tres pasos hacia Yamamoto -. No, yo no...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto arrugó la nariz, sintiendo una momentánea repulsión por la extraña mezcla de feromonas sobre Tsuna, y sus ojos negros se posaron sobre Gokudera. -¡Oh! ¡Qué arrogante de tu parte! ¿Vienes a restregarme a tu novio en mi cara?- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Eh? ¿Novio?- Tsuna miró alrededor, sin entender a qué se refería Yamamoto. El no salía con nadie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto le gruño Gokudera, el causante de su miseria. Yamamoto había elegido a Tsuna de entre todos los omegas de la escuela para que fuera su “propiedad” porque el chico era un inutil e inepto, un solitario hambriento de aceptación que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para obtener la aprobación de un Alpha. Yamamoto se acercó a él porque era fácil sentirse mejor con sí mismo cuando se compraba con el pelele de Tsuna. Cuando Yamamoto tenía un mal día solo tenía que mirar a Tsuna fallar para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. En un principio solo eran ellos dos, Yamamoto estaba seguro que Tsuna nunca le abandonaría sin importar qué absurda petición hiciera hasta que Ryohei y Hibari de tercer año aparecieron en escena. Ryohei adoptó a Tsuna y le enseño defensa personal mientra que Hibari secuestraba convenientemente a Tsuna a la hora del almuerzo, impidiendo que la estrella del equipo de béisbol llevará al inocente “omega” detrás de los arbustos. Luego a los almuerzos entre periodos se unieron Kyoko y Hana, sus compañeras de clase que parecían estar decididas a impedir los avances de Yamamoto. Después apareció el bebé, Yamamoto no se atrevía a tocar a Tsuna delante del joven Alpha. Y finalmente, apareció Gokudera, el agresivo estudiante de intercambio que apareció de la nada para robar el corazón de su Tsuna. Yamamoto era consciente de la “homosexualidad” de Tsuna, el “omega” siempre miraba a Kyoko con anhelo desde la distancia y se ruborizaba con facildad ante las atenciones de la Omega, pero nunca lo creyó lo suficiente valiente para salir del closet y tener una relación amorosa con un Omega como Gokudera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El frágil orgullo de Yamamoto se sintió herido cuando su “omega” prefirió a otro Omega sobre él, por ello entrenó como un loco y se esforzó por mostrarse más “deseable” enfrente del pequeño “omega”. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera, Yamamoto no lograba obtener la atención de Tsuna, y la gota que colmó el vaso fue la renuncia de Tsuna como su porrista personal. Por eso entreno hasta el punto de romperse el brazo, sin él su equipo perdió el partido de eliminatoria y la vida de Yamamoto se hizo añicos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- No te hagas el tonto, Tsuna.- Yamamoto dijo cansado de la comedia que estaba armando el “omega”-. Tu y Gokudera están juntos, ¿no es así?- Yamamoto levantó un dedo acusador al Omega con cara de delincuente juvenil cerca de la puerta de la azotea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Qué?- gritaron Gokuera y Tsuna al mismo tiempo, después negaron al unísono cualquier tipo de relación romántica entre ellos con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas. Tsuna alegó que solo estaba interesado en omegas lindos mientras Gokudera declaró que su política personal le impedía tener una relación romántica con su jefe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Jefe?- Yamamoto repitió confundido, ignorando por completo la confesión de Tsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Así es,- Reborn dijo, apareciendo de la nada sobre la cerca al lado de Yamamoto. Tsuna chilló, mientras Hayato y Yamamoto estaban aturdidos por la repentina aparición del bebé. -Gokudera es sólo un guarda espalda que el prometido de Tsuna contrato para protegerlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Prometido?- Yamamoto y otros estudiantes preguntaron sorprendido, mirando con incredulidad a Tsuna. Nadie en la escuela sabía nada al respecto, además, ¿quién quiere casarse con Tsuna?. Apenado, Tsuna se tapó la cara, mientras Gokudera se paraba a su lado y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Así es, un fuerte y temible alpha de Italia!- Rebor declaró, sacando una foto de Xanxus del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de vestir. Yamamoto miró la fotografía e inconscientemente tragó saliva, el tipo estaba lleno de cicatrices y se veía como un matón. - Y en exactamente en un año vendrá a Japón para llevarse a Tsuna y esposarlo en contra de su voluntad, a menos que…-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-A menos que…- Yamamoto lo animó a continuar, saltando la cerca con agilidad para ponerse a salvo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Por última vez, ¡yo no me voy a  casar!- Tsuna chilló en el fondo pero nadie le prestó atención. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-A menos que lo venzas y reclames a Tsuna para tí.- Rebor dijo con una sonrisa-. Una tarea fácil para un heredero de la escuela </span>
  <span>Shigure Soen de la espalda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto entrecerró los ojos y mostró un gesto serio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Reborn!-  Tsuna dijo enojado a pocos centímetros de la cara del bebé-. ¡No metas a Yamamoto en esto! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿De qué hablas Dame-Tsuna?- Reborn dijo con una sonrisa inocente, fingiendo no entender a lo que se refería Tsuna. -¿Qué acaso un Alpha no tiene derecho a proteger al chico que le gusta?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Eh?- la cara de Tsuna se ruborizó y miró apenado a Yamamoto. Reborn no podía estar hablando en serio. -¿Yo te gusto?- tartamudeo apenado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Sí, así es- Yamamoto dijo con una sonrisa discreta y mejillas sonrosadas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Ehhhh?-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de ver esos ojos castaños con un toque de dorado que le aturdian o de tener el autocontrol para no olfatear el cuello de Tsuna cuando ese sutil y casi imperceptible aroma a suelo mojado escapaba de sus glándulas. Yamato ahora lo entendía, todo lo que había sentido en los últimos días podía resumirse como celos y él estaba enamorado de Tsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Tsuna-. Yamamoto lo llamó con una voz aterciopelada, y el rostro del alfa estuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Tsuna-. ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo el próximo sábado?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna tragó saliva y miró con ojos bien abiertos a Yamamoto. Tsuna, el pequeño e inadecuado alpha, estaba siendo invitado a salir por apuesto y atlético Yamamoto, un alpha completamente fuera de su liga. Tsuna sintió sus piernas debilitarse cuando las feromonas de Yamamoto inundaron sus fosas nasales, Tsuna no podía negar que le encantaba el aroma de lluvia de verano en una pradera llena de flores. Tsuna no recordaba haberse negado a ninguna petición del beisbolista cuando usaba sus feromonas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antes de que Tsuna pudiera responder Yamamoto desapareció de su vista y un pequeño bebé con un fedora sustituyó al estudiante de secundaria. En el fondo se escuchaban los gritos de pánico del joven. Todos los estudiantes en el techo miraron el momento justo en que el bebé con el traje pateó al alpha contra la cerca y este cayó de la azotea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Quién te dijo que podías tener una cita, Dame-Tsuna? Un jefe de la mafia siempre es el que pide una cita, no de otra forma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿De qué estás hablando, Reborn? y ¿Yamamoto?- Tsuna dijo desorientado, buscando a su amigo con la mirada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Te estoy diciendo que no puedes tener una cita hasta que hayas entrenado adecuadamente, Dame-tsuna-. Sin mediar más palabras, el bebé sacó una pistola de su saco y empezó a disparar al joven Alpha, obligándolo a correr lejos del borde del edificio.  Mientras tanto Gokudera y algunos de sus compañeros se asomaron por el borde del edificio para comprobar que alpha suicida no hubiera muerto. Por suerte, el joven había caído sobre un árbol y había salvado la vida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=======================================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shamal estaba fuera del edificio y estaba convenientemente cerca del lugar de aterrizaje del joven alpha para salvar su vida. El alpha suspiro y se apresuró a atender al futuro guardián de la lluvia, odiaba atender a alphas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¡Reborn! ¿Por qué eres así?- Shamal gruño, mientras aplicaba los primeros auxilios.¿No era más fácil invitar al futuro vongola decimo a una cita que arrojar a su futuro guardián de la lluvia del techo?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. la palabra es "robo".</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsuna sintió un cambio dentro de sí luego de haber vencido -milagrosamente- a Mochida-Sempai, hecho un amigo de Gokudera, salvado del suicidio a Yamamoto y de la muerte a una atolondrada beta llamada Haru. Estos dos últimos juraban amar a Tsuna y ambos se unieron al “juego de la mafia” con el pretexto de estar con él. Yamamoto quería proteger con su espada a su adorado “Omega” mientra Haru estaba decidida a ser la esposa perfecta de un mafioso. Tsuna se sentía abrumado. Tsuna apenas y conocía a Haru, lo único que sabía sobre ella era que era muy inteligente y asistía a una prestigiosa escuela solo para señoritas, además de que era una cabeza hueca y le faltaba un poco de contacto con la realidad. ¡Y vaya que era boba y delirante! La chica le retó a un duelo porque “no toleraba el abuso que Tsuna cometía contra el inocente Reborn” y sin previo aviso apareció delante de Tsuna con una pesada armadura de samurai y una espada de madera. Tsuna no quería golpearla -se rehusaba a lastimar a una mujer- además de que su pelea no tenía razón de ser, era todo un malentendido por parte de Haru. Por más que Tsuna trató de hablar con ella y convencerla de que no era necesario pelear, ella intentó repetidamente golpearlo con la espada de bambú. La absurda batalla hubiera terminado más tarde que temprano con el agotamiento de la chica y la victoria de Tsuna, de no ser porque la boba se tropezó y cayó del puente. Todo hubiera terminado con una divertida anécdota sobre Haru atacando con una espada y cayendo al río de no ser porque la armadura era demasiado pesada y la chica no podía nadar de regreso a la superficie.  Fue entonces cuando los instintos de Tsuna le gritaron que la ayudará,  y sin dudarlo se arrojó al río para salvarla de lo que -sin duda- sería una muerte absurda digna de un reality show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es que el súbito amor que la chica le profesaba era inesperado y se sentía inmerecido. Fue por ello, que al cuarto día de que Haru le acosara y le mirara con esos ojos de cachorro a medio morir, que Tsuna se envalentono y le confesó su gran secreto: él era un Alpha “inadecuado”. Haru al principio abrió los ojos grande como platos, soltó un chillido gracioso tras decir su característico “Hahi” y se quedó helada. Las mejillas de Tsuna ardían intensamente mientras la preciosa cara de Haru se torcía por el disgusto. Tsuna sintió que le faltaba el aire y cobardemente agacho la mirada, no podía soportar ver la decepción dentro de esos bonitos ojos castaños. Hubo un silencio que caló hondo dentro de Tsuna. Y entonces Haru rió con una risa fresca sin ningún atisbo de odio o rencor,  y el cuerpo de Tsuna se tenso. Antes de que el castaño pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, la chica tomó sus manos y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Haru ya lo sabía!,-  confeso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Eh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Haru ya sabía que eras un Alpha-. Haru rápidamente se explicó antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla-. A Haru no le gustan los Omegas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿De-e verdad?- Tsuna no podía creer lo que oía.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru asintió con una hermosa sonrisa y dijo:- Haru lo supo desde el inicio, desde antes de que me salvaras. Ningún beta huele como tu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Yo tengo un olor?-, Tsuna preguntó sin aliento. Nadie le había dicho que tenía un olor, durante toda su vida le habían dicho que carecía de feromonas y le habían confundido con un beta.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Por supuesto que lo tienes.- Haru asintió con convicción.- ¿Por qué crees que Haru te reto por la pureza de Reborn-kun? Si hubieras sido un Beta o un Omega no hubiera tenido problemas con que jugaras con un bebé, pero los Alphas se ven raros jugando con niños pequeños.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Hiie!-Tsuna chilló al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas.- ¿Creías que era un pervertido?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las mejillas de Haru se tornaron rojas como la granada y ella sonrió apenada, desviando  la vista para no ver la cara desencajada del chico que le gustaba. -Haru pide perdón.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Eh, bueno, no hay problema.- Tsuna sonrió incómodo y desvió la mirada. Ninguna en la vida lo había confundido con un pervertido, la gente no solía pensar que él fuera un abusador de cualquier tipo. Siempre lo veían como una víctima, nunca como el victimario. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Tsuna-kun,- Haru le llamó de nuevo y Tsuna la miró con curiosidad. Ella abanico sus largas y tupidas pestañas, mientras los labios los tenía fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto y las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Se veía preciosa aunque quisiera aparentar molestia.-No eres un Alpha “inadecuado”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Eh?-. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron por completo y el tiempo pareció detenerse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Haru no cree que seas un Alpha “inadecuado”-. Ella se acercó peligrosamente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Eres el mejor tipo de alpha que hay, de esos que rara vez se ven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin decir más palabras, y como salido de un manga shojo, Haru se dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección al atardecer mientras que una ligera ventisca soplaba llevando consigo las hojas de los árboles. Luego Haru se tropezó con una piedra y cayó bobamente sobre su cara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Estas bien?- Tsuna pregunto, sintiendo pena ajena por Haru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Si, Haru está bien!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========================================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A la mañana siguiente Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera y Yamamoto caminaron como era costumbre rumbo a la escuela. Tsuna y Yamamoto eran amigos desde antes pero no fue hasta después del incidente en el techo, y la inesperada confesión del beisbolista, que empezaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela cada mañana. Tsuna se sentía feliz recorrer el camino en compañía de sus amigos, aunque una que otra vez Yamamoto se le acercaba mucho y en la primera oportunidad le abrazaba. Gokudera siempre reaccionaba violentamente y pateaba a Yamamoto lejos mientras este último reía. Reborn sonreía misteriosamente mientras Tsuna se sentía ligeramente incómodo. Fue durante el camino a la escuela, y tras que Gokudera persiguiera a Yamamoto en dirección a las puertas del colegio, que Tsuna se preguntó si Yamamoto perdería todo su interés en él si le confesaba su secreto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>================================================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Tsuna y Reborn comían solos el bento que la mamá de Tsuna les había preparado. Era un poco raro comer sin amigos, pero Gokudera fue llamado a la dirección por haber fumado dentro de la escuela, Yamamoto fue a una reunión de último momento del club de béisbol mientras Hana y Kyoko fueron a sacar unas copias de los apuntes de Gokudera. Era raro volver a comer solo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Qué piensas Dame-Tsuna?- Reborn preguntó, limpiando su arma mientras una piernita colgaba de la butaca de Tsuna. El pequeño alpha no podía acostumbrarse aún al sospechoso bebé limpiando un arma de uso policial a media mañana mientras los alumnos y profesores del alrededor no le prestaba atención. Si no fuera porque otros estudiantes y sus amigos interactúan con el bebé, Tsuna  pensaría que Reborn era alguna especie de alucinación. -¿Piensas en Haru?-, Reborn sonrió misteriosamente y un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tsuna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Más bien pensaba que es un poco raro comer sólo- Tsuna respondió, ojos sobre su comida, negando cualquier efecto que las palabras de Haru habían tenido sobre él. Era vergonzoso lo feliz que le hacía ser reconocido como un Alpha adecuado. Tsuna esperaba que Reborn se burlara o hiciera un comentario ofensivo sobre su género, pero nunca espero que le pegara un cachazo sobre la cabeza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Urg! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Reborn?- Tsuna chilló indignado, cubriendo el golpe con ambas manos mientra lágrimas se le escapaban por los ojos.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡No estás comiendo sólo Dame-Tsuna!- Reborn dijo con un brillo que aterrador en los ojos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Urg! Sabes a lo que me refiero,- gimió débilmente.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Y qué? ¿Has pensado decirle a Yamamoto lo mismo que le dijiste a Haru ayer?-, Reborn preguntó casualmente antes de volver a limpiar el arma, ignorando el daño que le había hecho a su estudiante. Tsuna tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Sí, el joven castaño lo había pensado desde la mañana pero ahora que estaba en la escuela, rodeado de otros chicos de su edad, se le iba el valor. Era más fácil confesarle su secreto a Haru, una niña que no asistía a su escuela y con la cual no tenía conocidos o amigos en común, que confesarle a Yamamoto. Tsuna disfrutaba de la forma en que Yamamoto se había reincorporado en su círculo social, lo sinceras que eran sus sonrisas ahora o como ahora se sentían más cerca que nunca. Ni hablar de la amistad que Yamamoto tenía ahora con Gokudera. Ahora los tres se llevaban bien y las horas de receso eran divertidas. Tsuna temía que una vez que Yamamoto supiera que no era un Omega le odiara, o incluso que él y Gokudera salieran juntos y lo dejaran de lado. Todos los alumnos en la escuela hablaban sobre eso a sus espaldas, sobre la bonita pareja que Gokudera y Yamamoto harían si Tsuna no estuviera estorbando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Tienes que decirle. Si te ama tanto dice lo entenderá.- Reborn dijo, dedicándole una mirada que Tsuna no sabía interpretar. Tsuna bajo la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, conflictuado por la elección que tenía que tomar. -Será mejor que lo oiga de tu boca que de la de alguien más-. Reborn insistió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No lo sé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna se estremeció cuando sintió el frío cañon del arma contra su frente-. Tienes hoy antes de la hora de la salida para confesarte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Hieee!- Tsuna chilló y se levantó de golpe del asiento, saltando como un gato asustadizo a los brazos Ryohe, quien acababa de llegar al salón de clases para buscar a su hermanita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡Oh! ¿Vas a confesar tu amor al extremo Sawada?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¡No!, para nada-. Tsuna negó. Una bala pasó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Tsuna y este chilló aterrado, abrazando involuntariamente al cuello de Ryohei. Normalmente los espontáneos arranques de cobardía de Tsuna eran ignorados por la mayoría de los alumnos y maestros, incluso el mismo hitman, pero en esta ocasión la charla en el grupo se extinguió y todos los ojos cayeron sobre Yamamoto. El alpha acababa de llegar al salón y estaba junto a al puerta, una sonrisa tensa estaba sobre sus labios y ojos negro cayeron sobre un confundido aunque sonriente Ryohei. Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y sintió la temperatura de la habitación descender, internamente se preguntó cómo era posible que Ryohei no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Yamamoto rápidamente se encaminó hacia hacia ellos y en un movimiento relámpago arrebato a Tsuna de los brazos de Ryohei. Tsuna se sintió y miró confundido a Yamamoto, quien le sonrió con dulzura, mientras los demás ocupantes del salón, a excepción de Reborn y Ryohei, yacían en el suelo. Ningún estudiante dentro del salón había resistido las poderosas feromonas de Yamamoto, incluso Ryohei -un poderoso Alpha- se hallaba aturdido mientras Tsuna se acurrucaba sumisamente al pecho de su futuro guardián de la lluvia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn sonrió satisfecho, contento de haber hallado guardianes dignos de un heredero de Vongola. Pero el bebé sonrió aún más cuando el prefecto llegó para “morder a muerte” a Yamamoto por ir encontra de las normas de la escuela, los Alphas tenían estrictamente prohibido usar sus feromonas para someter a sus compañeros betas y Omegas, y de paso secuestro a Tsuna. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, Hibari no tuvo oportunidad de dormir con Tsuna. El prefecto apenas había depositado al pequeño alpha sobre el sofa-cama de la prefectura y se disponía a acurrucarse con él, cuando Reborn se apareció y se acostó en la almohada al lado de la cabeza de Tsuna. Hibari como un carnivoro, amante de las criaturas pequeñas y buen entendedor de las silenciosas normas que rigen a los alphas, entendió el mensaje y se alejó en silencio. Su presa había sido robada por un Alpha más fuerte.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>